Matsuda Miyuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsuda Miyuki *'Nombre:' 松田美由纪 / Matsuda Miyuki *'Profesion:' Actriz, fotógrafa *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Suginami, Tokio,Japon *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Libra *'Familia:' Hermana mayor/actriz Kumagai Mami, Esposo/actor Matsuda Yusaku (f. 1989), Hijo/actor Matsuda Ryuhei, Hijo/actor Matsuda Shota, Hija/cantante Matsuda Yuki Biografia Es una actriz japonesa, viuda de Matsuda Yusaku y hermana de Kumagai Mami. A la edad de 17 años, apareció en una serie de televisión, Tantei Monogatari, protagonizada por Matsuda Yusaku, que entonces estaba casado. Comenzaron una relación, provocando el divorcio de Yusaku de su primera esposa Michiko, y se casó en 1983 con Miyuki, cuando nació su hijo Ryuhei. Tuvieron dos hijos más: un segundo hijo, Shota (nacido en 1985) y una hija (nacida 1988). En 2009 fue el productora ejecutiva del documental Soul Red: Yusaku Matsuda sobre la vida y la muerte de su marido. Dramas *Inugamike no Ichizoku (Fuji TV, 2018) *Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau (Fuji TV, 2016) *Meoto Zenzai (NHK,2013) *Yukemuri Sniper (TV Tokio, 2009) *TOMORROW (TBS, 2008) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008 ep.5) *Gotaisetsu (NHK,2008) *Hitogata Nagashi (NHK, 2007) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) *Machiben (NHK,2006) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Wakaba (NHK,2004) *Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (Fuji TV, 2002) *Ten Made Todoke (TBS, 2000-2004) *Onnai Nothing Lasts Forever (NTV, 1999) *Tsuki no Yoru Dakara Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 1997) *Pokkapoka 3 (TBS, 1996) *Minikui Ahiru no Ko (Fuji TV, 1996) *Pokkapoka 2 (TBS, 1995) *Second Chance (TBS, (1995) *Pokkapoka (TBS, 1994) *Homura Tatsu (NHK, 1993) *Kita no Kunikara (Fuji TV, 1981-1982, all SPs) *Shishi no Jidai (NHK, 1980) *Seibu Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 1979) *Tantei Monogatari (NTV, 1979) Peliculas *Chihayafuru: Musubi (2018) *Chihayafuru: Shimo no Ku (2016) *Chihayafuru: Kami no Ku (2016) *Boku wa Bosan (2015) - Machiko Shirakata *Love & Peace (2015) - Recording Company Producer / Matsui *Hotto Rodo (2014) *Futatsume no Mado (2014) *Osama to Boku (2012) *Friends after 3.11 (2012) - herself *Monsters Club | Monsutazu Kurabu (2012) *Valley of Dreams | Koitani Bashi: La Vallee de l'amour (2011) *Control Tower | Kanseitou (2011) *Shibuya (2010) *Tokyo Tower (2007) *Life Can Be So Wonderful | Sekai wa tokidoki utsukushii (2007) *Zoo (2005) *Pole Toppling | taoshi Bo (2003) *Pakodate-jin (2002) *Chloe | Kuroe (2001) *Audition | Odishon (1999) *One Summer's Day | Ano natsu no hi (1999) *Amateur Singing Contest | Node jiman (1999) *Is That You? | Genki no kamisama (1998) *Elephant Song (1994) - Kanako *The Adventures of Kosuke Kindaichi | Kindaichi Kosuke no boken (1979) Curiosidades *También trabaja como fotógrafa. *Ella y sus dos hijos varones, Ryuhei y Shota, consideran a Suzuki Anne como parte de su familia. *Su esposo, Matsuda Yusaku, lamentablemente fallecio el 6 de noviembre de 1989 a la edad de los 40 años debido a que fue diagnosticado con cáncer de vejiga en 1988. *En el 2009 produjo una pelicula en memoria de su esposo llamada "Soul Red", incluyendo clips de sus películas y entrevistas con actores como Andy García , así como a sus dos hijos . Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia *IMDb Categoría:JActriz